Unexpected Help
by Mera1506
Summary: An old case from Horatio's past is dragged up once again and he gets help from one person he never expected. Talk of child abuse. SLASH. Rated M.
1. An unexpected offer

**Unexpected help.**

I don't own the series, nor the characters, unfortunately.

**Chapter 1.**

Horatio had been chasing Darius through Miami and now through Manhattan as a messenger approached him about a subpoena. They were dragging the freaking case up again and he'd have to find a lawyer. This sucked, but now he had work to do, a killer to catch, hopefully before he killed his hostage. He caught up with Mac. "You know counsel is provided for work related cases." Mac. said.

"I know Mac, but this is personal." Horatio answered and quickly slipped on his sunglasses before looking back at Mac, hiding the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh. If there's anything I can do…" The man offered, but he already knew Horatio wouldn't take his help; Horatio never seemed to accept help, just offer it to others. There was a sadness that hung over this man; it was easy to see for anyone, you didn't need to be very perceptive for that.

"Thank you Mac, but no thanks. I don't want to bother you with this, there are plenty of killers you should be catching and talking about killers let's start with Darius." Horatio said.

"Sounds good to me." Mac said, then his phone rang, his face turned sad. Another crimescene, probably Darius' handy work. "He's been at it again; let's go see what he left us." Mac said and walked back to the car, Horatio following him silently.

Horatio walked into the house. On the coffee was a big can filled with all sorts of pills, the teens lying in a row on the floor, executed. Blood was dripping fro above on the floor and upstairs they found their hostage, dead. The rest of the day was hectic, but they did catch him in the end. Tired, but content Horatio moved into a bar, where he didn't really know. He pulled out his cellphone and called the chief. "Hello chief, I got to take some time off, something's come up here in NY, a case from a long time ago." Horatio said.

"I understand, take as long as you'll need. I'll see you soon I hope." The chief said and with that hung up; feeling a little bit worried about the red head lieutenant. He knew very well that Horatio would never ask for help, even if he did need it.

A man walked into the bar and ordered a scotch, then sat down on the barstool next to Horatio. Kind of surprised to find the man he'd been looking for at this bar, but he was happily surprised. The man was easy to recognise, mid forties, red hair, tailored suit and a lieutenant's badge. "Lieutenant Caine?" The man asked.

"Yes." Horatio said, shooting a quick, but thorough glance at the man. The man was older then he, Horatio thought the man would be around the age of sixty now. Salt and pepper hair combed to one side, some wrinkles on the man's face, a strong set nose and bushy eyebrows hanging over two dark brown eyes, also dressed in a suit, with tie and all.

"Hello, my name is Jack McCoy and I heard about the old case that was opened against you." Jack said, knowing this would surprise the lieutenant. He casually took a sip from his scotch, wondering what the other might say.

"Does whole New York know?" Horatio asked, sincerely, yet jokingly. He was being sarcastic, feeling in a bad mood.

"I don't think so. I usually prosecute cases, but in this case I would like to defend you. I don't like an innocent man to go to jail." Jack said.

"And let me guess, this one landed on your desk?" Horatio said, it was obvious the man didn't want to talk about it.

"Actually no. A young A.D.A. was bragging about how he was going to get promoted after handling your case." Jack replied. "And I have to admit his record is impressive, you're probably going to need a good lawyer against him."

"But you said yourself you usually are the prosecutor, isn't that a different field?" Horatio then mockingly asked the older man.

"True, it also knows that I know the mind of a prosecutor, which will make it easier to make holes in the case, besides I have like fifteen years more experience then the young man." Jack said.

"Well I was still looking for a lawyer and you know I think it will be quite amusing to see two prosecutors go head to head. So why not." The red head responded.

This wasn't what the older man had expected, but at least he had accepted his help, from the rumours he'd heard that alone was an accomplishment. "Alright, the case starts tomorrow afternoon, we should go over it." Jack said.

Horatio downed his drink in one go. "I know." The red head said and sighed. He bowed his head and put his sunglasses back on.

Jack followed Horatio's example and downed his drink in one go. "But this is not the best place. We could go to where you're staying." Jack said.

"I'm not staying anywhere yet. I was hoping to be back on the plain to Miami by now, until that subpoena came." Horatio said.

"You haven't found a hotel yet? Must have been a busy day then." Jack said, more or less jokingly.

"Catching killers always is busy." The red head replied.

"So who was it this time?" Jack asked.

"Henry Darius." Horatio replied, he'd probably heard it on the news anyway.

"I'd heard he'd escaped when the plane crashed, it's good to know he's locked up again." Jack said.

"And he's facing twelve more murder charges, he'd be getting the needle if he hadn't already been sentenced to that." Horatio replied.

"He escaped this morning and he already killed twelve people?" Jack asked. Horatio merely nodded to confirm. Jack felt like he needed another drink, but there was work to be done. "In that case I suppose we can go t my place. If you'd like you can stay in the guest room for tonight, but after that you should move to a hotelroom after that before the ADA thinks we're sleeping together or something." Jack said.

"Ok, thank you." Horatio said. He couldn't suppress a light chuckle. He sleep with a man? That hadn't even happened in his wildest dreams. He followed Jack outside to fin the man had a motorcycle. Jack put on the leather jacket hanging over the seat and pulled a spare helmet out from under the seat. "Here." He said.

Horatio was surprised it took him a moment to recover from that and then took the helmet and put it on.

Jack climbed on and started the Harley. "Common hop on." Jack said and smiled before putting on his helmet. His smile was a charming one, one that had gotten the better of several female assistants already.

Horatio hopped on the backseat, it was a bit uncomfortable because of the briefcase on one side, but he wouldn't complain. Now where to hold on was another matter, but he had no choice really so when McCoy drove off he put his arms around the other and found it somehow rather pleasant.


	2. Reliving a nightmare

**Unexpected Help 2**

Once they had arrived about fifteen minutes later, after zigzagging through traffic jams, Horatio began to appreciate the motorcycle more. He could understand better now why Speedle liked riding one. He got off and handed the spare helmet back to Jack. A knot was forming in the red head's stomach. Not long from now he'd have to tell the other the worst moments of his life, spill his soul to a man he already seemed to trust, yet hardly knew. But it would be the same with any other lawyer he realised. One thing he hated doing more then anything else and the worst part, if it would really go to trial he'd have to do it in a full courtroom again.

Jack put his motorcycle in the garage of the apartment building and locked it. He could see the reluctance to do this, the pain and knowing he had no choice in the eyes of the other. His own family hadn't suffered such a tragic ending, fortunately. "Come on." Jack said as he led the lieutenant to the hall and the elevators.

Horatio merely followed the older man. He'd put on his sunglasses again even though it was pretty dark in the garage and it was getting dark outside as well. He wanted to hide his emotions from the world, it was the main reason he'd bought them to begin with. Right now he was in no mood to talk and merely let the older man guide him to his apartment

Jack usually wasn't uncomfortable with silences, but the tension was thick and one could almost cut it with a knife. He wanted to help, but it was with something that had to be so unpleasant that a tension like this was inevitable. The elevator ride seemed to be longer then usual and only lived on the seventh floor. As the doors opened he stepped out, the other man followed him. Neither one needed to say a word. Jack merely walked towards his apartment and opened the door. He let the other go inside first. Then his neighbour Ms. Sandd showed up. "Good evening Jack." She was an elderly lady, probably ten years or a bit more, older then Jack. "Same to you." Jack replied and smiled at her before closing the door behind him.

He took off his jacket, seeing Horatio was waiting for him. This seemed to be really affecting the man. He'd been taking the lead here while in his line of work Horatio usually did Jack knew. But this was a completely different side to the man, one very few people would ever see. He walked inside, noticing the red head followed him again. "Please, have a seat." Jack said. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, trying to be polite, trying hard to get the tension to drop.

Horatio took a seat on the couch. He'd looked around with his keen eye. It was what you would expect from a single work alcoholic man, not too much unlike his place. Some files were spread out over the coffee table and a cup of coffee, half full, probably from early morning or late last night was still standing there. "No thank you." Horatio said. He'd put his jacket away in the hallway as well, but he was dreading the moment that was coming closer and closer and that didn't add to the already tense atmosphere.

At this answer Jack took a seat in a comfy chair, next to the couch. He could see, well more feel the dread coming from the other, who to Jack's surprise was still wearing his sunglasses. And now the moment the other had been dreading was there Jack knew as he asked the question: "What happened that afternoon?" He then asked the other man. His voice was low, warm and gentle as he looked at Horatio.

Horatio looked for a moment at Jack, seeing those brown eyes. He took off his sunglasses now, knowing they wouldn't hide his emotion now, it would be futile. He put them down on the coffee table and this time looked directly at Jack as he thought back to the worst day in his life. "Well my mother was finally going to divorce him. I heard she was going to serve him the papers that day and it scared me. He wouldn't take to that well, it would be obvious. When I got home a few windows were open and I could hear them yelling. I went inside but as I walked towards the kitchen, where they were; it suddenly became quiet and…" Horatio then stopped for a moment, he rubbed his face with one hand, then let his head rest in his hands, this was the hardest part.

Jack merely sat there quietly, listening carefully. "Just take your time." The man said, trying to make this a little easier, but nothing could make this easy, he knew that much. He could see the other had tears forming in his eyes, but he said nothing of it. A few tears in court would actually help, the prosecution wanted to portray him as a cold blooded killer, which Jack knew Horatio wasn't.

Although sort of meaningless, the words were comforting, or perhaps merely the sound of the other's voice. "When I got there… she was lying on the floor." Horatio said, a tear slipping down his cheek now, his voice was becoming a bit of a mess and he spoke in barely more then a whisper when he continued. "My father was standing over her and he; …he pulled the knife from her. She may have lived if he'd left it in there." He added, looking back at the memory.

Jack blinked. "What do you mean?" Jack asked, although this was good information. The knife probably had kept her from bleeding too much, if an ambulance had been called then, she could have made it he realised, but he needed to hear it from Horatio.

"Well…When he pulled out … the knife she …eh, she started bleeding really bad." Horatio said. The choice of words no longer seemed to be one of a composed man, almost form the young man that had found her, or perhaps even the little boy that still lived very deep inside this man. Horatio felt the same pain as he had all that time ago. All those years he'd just tried to keep busy, not wanting to deal. But the result was that it was still an open wound. He tried hard to hold back his tears, to not just start crying, but it was very hard. It took a little while before he'd regained just enough of his composure to continue.

"I'm not sure what happened to me after that. All those other times I was just scared, but this time, this time I was so angry. I called him a murderer I'd barged in, pointing my gun at him, I told him to drop the knife and that he was under arrest. He told me it was my fault, he always said that, it always worked. It was enough to …to bring my guard down. I was dazed from those words, next thing I know he's coming at me with the knife, I just reacted, I aimed and shot." Horatio said. His words came out slowly, almost just one at a time.

Jack had listened carefully. He knew what it was like, his father had always blamed him too for anything, it was always his fault he'd get beaten or his mum. He understood perfectly. But the jury might not. "To make a jury understand why those words dazed you I'd have to call in an expert. I'm sure the prosecution wants you to talk to Dr. Skoda." Jack said.

Horatio rolled his eyes, great a shrink. "I suppose I don't really have a choice." Horatio said.

"I'm afraid not, I could fight the motion, but it might actually look bad on trial. There's no guarantee it will come to a trial, but I can't guarantee that it won't either." Jack said.

"I'm not too fond of shrinks, well at least not when I'm the patient." Horatio said.

"Makes two of us, nobody likes it. I'm just curious what he'll say, but I know one thing. You're not the cold blooded killer Mr. Conrad wants to portray you to be." Jack said.

Horatio smiled a little, though the sadness never left his eyes. "I guess he won't like the diagnoses then." Horatio said.

"But he's not obligated to call Dr. Skoda to the stand. If he doesn't like the diagnoses he simply won't call him, but then again I could call him, at least if the diagnoses favours our case." Jack said.

"Sounds to me like Mr. Conrad bit off more then he can chew." Horatio replied. This conversation made him feel like he had a good chance in court. But the sadness never disappeared, it was a sad reason this was all happening to begin with.

"Well I think I've got all the information I need to make it through tomorrow's hearing. I'm gonna prepare the guest room now." Jack said.

"Actually I think I should go. I know a little hotel, they usually have a room available. After all we don't want Mr. Conrad to think we're sleeping together or something." Horatio said.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. The other man seemed to have regained his composure and at least some of the tension was gone. "Good point. Would you like me to give you a ride?" Jack then asked.

"I think it would be better if I took a cab." Horatio said.

"All right then I'll call you after the hearing tomorrow, but I'm going to need your number." Jack said.

Horatio didn't say anything, instead he reached into his chest pocket. He then handed Jack his card silently.

Jack looked at the card and put it in his pocket. "Let's just hope it ends tomorrow." He said.

"Indeed." Horatio said and walked to the hallway and put on his jacket again. This time Jack followed him. The submissive side seemed to completely have vanished now. The worst part was over, at leas for now.

Jack opened the door for Horatio now. "All right I'll call you tomorrow, let's hope that will be the end of it, if not, we'll have to meet pretty soon." Jack said.

"I'll see you anyway, either because it goes to trial, or because we have something to celebrate." Horatio said, although he usually wasn't one for celebrating, something like this was cause for a small celebration.

"Al right then. Bye, sleep well lieutenant." He said.

Horatio was a bit surprised about that. "Right back at you, See you." He said and walked to the elevator. If they didn't have to talk about this horrible event Jack was a nice man to hang out with, one he could feel at ease with. He seemed to understand. And as Horatio was waiting for the elevator it hit him. Jack's main motive to help him. The man had been abused himself. It made perfect sense now. Horatio turned back to look at the man, but then the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. As he looked back the door of the apartment was closed.


	3. The hearing

**Unexpected Help 3**

That afternoon just after lunch break Jack found himself waiting outside of the judge's chambers with Mr. Conrad. The judge was new to this job, had done a campaign fresh out of law-school and actually gotten a position as criminal judge. Judge McKenzie was a young woman, pretty at that Jack noticed. She reminded him of Abby. As the judge opened the doors to her office she let them in and took her seat. "Alright let's get down to business. Mr Conrad?" She then said.

"Well I came across this case, although ruled as a good shooting a long time ago there's no sufficient evidence to support it except for the one of the shooter an officer Horatio Caine." Mr. Conrad said.

"However there's no evidence either to support the people's theory that it was a cold blooded murder. Not to mention the long family history of abuse." Jack recoiled.

"That would have been the reason. Mr. Caine stood up to the one person, who was still trying to keep him down, but he didn't shoot in self defence, he just shot the man." Mr. Conrad said.

"Well Mr. Conrad it's a nice theory, but I'm supposed to open a twenty year old case because of nothing more then a theory? You have no evidence other then the lack of evidence. And how did you come across this case Mr. Conrad. It's twenty years old, you don't just stumble across it and I'm sure there are plenty of recent cases that would benefit from your attention." Judge McKenzie said.

Jack smirked. It seemed that although young and somewhat inexperienced she seemed to see through Mr. Conrad's attempt to try and put away Horatio just for his own career.

"True, but occasionally I look through old files to see if there's an option of solving them. Call me a work alcoholic if you like; call me weird, I just do that." Mr. Conrad said.

"Actually I think Mr. Conrad chose this case to benefit his career. The police officer Caine now is a lieutenant and runs the Miami Dade crime lab. Proving him to be a murderer would mean he'd win a big case and found a twenty year old wrong. But let's be honest, the police ruled it a good shooting twenty years ago. Mr. Caine hasn't committed any sort of crime since, not even a parking ticket. If Mr. Caine was really such a cold blooded criminal wouldn't there be at least a record?" Mr. McCoy said.

"I have to agree with Mr. McCoy. You suddenly digging up an old case, not to mention that the rumours of you soon getting promoted because of a certain case simply make sense to me." The judge said.

"I suppose it does look that way. But humour me, let the state's shrink talk to him and let's see what he has to say. There's lack of evidence to support either theory, perhaps Dr. Skoda can shed some light on this case." Mr. Conrad said.

"I suppose that couldn't hurt. Have Dr. Skoda examine him and I want to talk to him personally afterwards, let's say Friday afternoon at three." Judge McKenzie said.

Well at least eh judge seemed to lean his sides to this. "Well Jack it's not over yet." Mr. Conrad said.

"It is over. I talked to him last night, I can already tell you Dr. Skoda will not portray him as a cold blooded killer." Jack said.

"We'll see Jack. I have to admit I didn't expect to find myself facing you. Why do you defend this man?" Mr. Conrad asked.

"Because I don't liked man like yourself who are willing to put an innocent man in jail to further their own career. You were bragging about your promotion before the case was even re-opened, you know it was a good shooting." Jack said. Mr. Conrad merely glared at Jack and with that walked off.

Jack walked back to his office and smiled. Half an hour later the date and time for horatio's session with Dr. Skoda landed on his desk.

He pulled out the card the lieutenant had given him and dialled the number. It was good news, just like he thought Horatio would have to talk to the shrink, but the judge seemed to see Mr. Conrad through.

Horatio was taking a walk through central park. He was clad in jeans and a light blue dress shirt. His phone rang and he answered it. "Caine." He said.

"Hello Horatio. The judge wants you to talk to Dr. Skoda, but also has doubts regarding Mr. Conrad's reasons to drag up this case. She wants to talk to Dr. Skoda personally after he interviewed you. I think there's a good chance it won't go to trial." Jack said.

Horatio smiled. "Smart judge." Horatio said. "So when does this Dr. Skoda expect to see me?" Horatio said.

"Tomorrow at 11:00 am." Jack replied. "I'll see you there."

"Yes, bye." Horatio said and hung up. He had to talk to the freaking shrink. Oh well at least the judge seemed to be smart. He'd already spilled it to Jack once more couldn't be that bad right?

Jack hung up and went on with his work and other cases. Things were looking good for the lieutenant. It was funny that he was defending the man. The judge hadn't seemed that surprised, then again she hadn't worked here for long.


	4. Nightmares

**Unexpected Help 4**

Horatio looked at his watch. It was 1:58 pm. Almost a whole day before he had to go talk to the shrink. Of course he hated it, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. Reluctance to talk could be seen as him having a guilty conscience or him just being an unstable emotional wreck, which he probably was right now. He sat down on a bench in Central park as clouds began to cover the blue sky. It wouldn't be long before it would start to rain soon, Horatio knew. But he didn't care, he just didn't want to go but had to. He had to figure out how to portray himself at this Dr. Skoda's office, how he wouldn't ruin his credibility and of course it shouldn't look as if he acted, he shouldn't have to act.

His thoughts were driving him crazy as a little while later it began to pour. For a second Horatio wanted to run for cover, but merely strolled, seeing it was no use to run fast he'd still be drenched anyway. The rain cooled him down nicely and he looked around. He breathed in deep, taking in the scent of the fresh air. It always smelled good in New York when it was raining and just after that. In Miami it was different. It wouldn't cool down, instead of just warm, you'd be just wet too. If this city didn't hold so many bad memories he'd move back down here, but it did. It held his worst nightmare.

The rain vanished almost as quickly as it had come, Horatio hadn't even reached the shelter he was heading for when it stopped. He was drenched through and through and was beginning to feel a bit cold, but it wasn't a bad feeling. On is way back to his hotel room he bought an ice cream on is way back to his room. He was glad he had a change of clothes. But now he had way too many hours to pass and nothing to do. He decided to check up on the others, but who to call, who'd give him the least trouble about why he didn't come back. Alexx was about to give him the most trouble, Stetler of course not, that would be the last person he'd call. Calleigh seemed to be very worried always as well and almost as stubborn as Alexx, then there was Eric and Speedle. Horatio set his mind on Speedle. He'd always been fond of him, like he'd be of a brother.

He dialled Speedle's number and waited. "Speedle." A familiar voice spoke on the other side.

Horatio smiled as he heard the familiar voice. "Hi Speed." Horatio said, obviously sounding pretty good for someone in the position e was in. He was feeling a bit better now.

"Horatio?" The other asked, sounding surprised. He hadn't been told why Horatio still wasn't back and was worried. "What's going on? Are you alright? Why are you still in New York?" Tim asked.

_So much for not too much trouble about the current situation. _ Horatio thought to himself. "I'm ok Tim. A personal matter came up, that all." Horatio tried to assure the man.

Tim knew Horatio was from New York, but hadn't lived there in ages so what could be up? "Personal matter in New York, but you moved to Miami years ago, what's wrong H?" Tim asked, rather insistently this time.

"It's from a long time ago Tim, but it is a problem that needs solving right now. So how are you guys holding up?" Horatio asked. "You and Eric did leave the lab in one piece I hope." Horatio said in an attempt to joke, but it came out a hopeless attempt to change the subject.

Tim then knew Horatio wouldn't talk about it but he wanted to help his friend, but for now that he could do by solving cases. "Yes it's still in one piece, but you'd better get back here quickly." Tim joked.

"I plan on doing so." Horatio said. "But how are things going?" He then asked again. He needed an answer, if it wasn't going right he'd call around for help, if it was going well he could relax.

"It's going ok. But we'd love have you back." Tim said and smiled, hoping that would help a bit, whatever was going on it couldn't be good.

Horatio smiled. It felt good to be wanted and needed. Just to get past that stupid shrink tomorrow and he'd be on is way to Miami, he might even have made a new friend by then. He hoped so. Jack was a nice man and even though they lived far apart having someone to write with seemed great. He always wanted to make new friends somehow. He hardly had any family. His brother was dead, he had Madison, Suzie, Ray Jr and Yelina. His only family left. Well things were going ok and would be going better if he got back. "Thanks for keeping me up to speed, Speed." Horatio said.

"No problem. I'd better get back to work. Bye." He said, having a crime scene waiting for him.

"Alright, good luck. Bye." Horatio said and hung up. So far so good. Things were heading the right way here and the lab was still standing. But still way too much time to pass. Horatio decided to go running. He couldn't just sit on his ass all day long. He had no idea in what direction he was going, thinking too much about tomorrow. When he looked around to see where he was his mind seemed to have taken him back to the apartment building where Jack lived. He blinked wondering why of all places he'd go here. But really right now he didn't care. He'd been running for a few hours, well jogging, then walking, then jogging again. It was getting dark and then a familiar sound approached, the sound of a motorcycle.

Jack spotted the lieutenant and stopped right next to him. "Is something wrong lieutenant?" he asked.

"No I was just out jogging." Horatio replied.

"Then why are you here?" Jack asked him.

"Good question. I have no idea. I was thinking, jogging and somehow I wound up here." Horatio said.

Jack blinked and smiled. "It's good to know there's no emergency of some kind." The older man spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Jack said and with that drove into the basement and parking garage of the apartment building.

"Cya." Horatio said and began to make his way back to his motel. When he got there it was late and he turned in for bed. He needed some good rest, but for the first time in years nightmares began to plague the man again.

_Horatio was alone in the house with his dad. His mom and brother were out. He came down the stairs to have breakfast and go to school. He felt nervous, he always did when his dad and he were alone. "Good morning dad." The boy said, softly, not sure if his dad expected him to say it or wanted to be left alone to read the paper. He was in luck this time. _

"_Good morning sun." The man replied and peaked over the newspaper towards his son with a slight smile._

_He seemed to be in a good mood, which was a big relief to Horatio, but he knew that could chance any second. He took to slices of bread and put them in the toaster. Then he patiently sat down and waited, saying nothing._

_It was his father that opened the conversation. "How are things at school son?" He asked. Things were ok pretty much._

"_Well they're ok. A few boys were picking on ray, but I took care of it." Horatio said._

"_That's my boy." The man replied, smiling a bit. Horatio's grades had been good, Raymond not that good. "Do you know why Raymond's grades are down?" The man asked._

"_Perhaps because of the boys that used to pick on him? That and he really hates doing homework." Horatio said._

"_Do you like doing homework Horatio?" His father then asked. The boy replied by shaking his head. "But you do it anyway, that's good. Talk to Raymond, see if you can get him to do his homework or I'm gonna have to do it." The man said._

_This was obviously a threat. It was to the boy. If he couldn't get Raymond to do his homework he'd get beaten again and it would be his fault…again. The boy couldn't bare that. If anything this made him more nervous then before._

_The toast popped out and Horatio grabbed the two slices and put them on his plate. The less he had to do the better. He merely put butter on them and then took a bite, sitting across the table from a man he feared to the core of his bones. Every move the boy made was careful and thought out, not wanting to set the man off._

_A few minutes later he finished his toast and ripped his glass of milk with both hands, so far so good. His heart was beating in his throat now. He took sip by sip, careful not to spill anything. This had been one of those times he got away with a near nerve breakdown._

_But later that day they got back a math test, Horatio had scored a B-, but Raymond had scored a D. That was bad Horatio knew, very bad. Raymond too was scared as the two boys walked home in silence, both dreading what was going to come. Then Horatio began the conversation. "Raymond, dad wants your grades to go up and that means doing your homework. I don't like it either, but if we don't get good grades you know what dad will do." Horatio said._

_As this the brother got mad, although he didn't like to get beat, he didn't want to be anyone's lapdog either. "And I'm sick and tired of him telling me what to do." Raymond said almost shouted._

"_I agree, but this is no solution, you're not only defying him, but you're grades now will determine your own future Raymond. He's right about us having to do homework." Horatio said._

"_Fine." Raymond said and sighed, just not wanting another lecture from his older brother. He didn't want to get beaten either, but they both knew hell would break lose when dad would see the D Raymond had scored._

_Horatio closed the front door with dread, dad wasn't home just yet, fortunately. "Let's go do homework. He may not get so mad if he finds you're doing homework when he comes home, we should make sure he sees it." Horatio said. Raymond agreed. They sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out their books. Raymond began to work on math and Horatio decided to do the same. They'd hardly been home fifteen minutes when the door slammed shut again. The moment they'd been dreading was there, their father walked into the kitchen, seeing two boys in the kitchen. "So when are you boys gonna get that math test back?" He asked. Both of them nearly turned pale._

"_Alright where is it?" The man then asked. Horatio pulled his out of his back and Raymond did the same. He seemed to be ok with Horatio's grade. "Raymond? What do you have to say for yourself?" The man shouted._

"_I'm sorry dad. I.." Raymond said, but the boy didn't get time to finish and was punched in the face. At this Horatio jumped from his seat and moved in between the two. "Dad, I talked to him like you asked, you see he's willing to improve. He can't improve grades that were already on the list." Horatio said. The man merely grabbed his older son by the hair and dragged the boy to the hallway and locked the kitchen door. Then he turned back to Raymond._

_Horatio could hear the screams and pleas of his brother from outside of the door. He tried to break it down, but he was too small and too young. He just ended up with two very bruised shoulders. But of course his father had heard the pounding on the door, which to him meant his other son was defying him and he didn't take that well. It hadn't been all that long before he sent Raymond up to the room the brothers shared, but all beat up. He grabbed Horatio when he wanted to go after Raymond and dragged the boy into the kitchen._

"_You shouldn't defy me. Take that shirt off." He ordered. The boy was scared, knowing what was to come, but it would get worse if he didn't. He took his shirt off, exposing his bare chest. The boy's back already having a few large scars from punishments like this. The man pushed the boy down, hanging over a chair as he began to whip the boy's back with his belt. It were now Horatio's screams that echoed through the apartment. Every time the clasp connected with the skin of the young boy one could hear a sickening crack. Welts forming, blood beginning to flow._

Horatio woke up, sitting straight up in bed, covered in cold sweat from the nightmare. He could remember that day all too well. It had been years since these nightmares had plagued him, but now they were back. He knew he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night and decided to go get some coffee. It was only 3:45 am, a whole lot of time to kill until eleven. He decided to take a long bath, perhaps it would help. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He then stripped from his boxers and waited for the tub to fill. He yawned, he was still tired, but didn't want to sleep.

He turned of the running water and let himself slide into the hot water, letting out a content sigh. I felt great and he lied down enjoying the warm water as he dozed off again.

_The twelve year old boy was home with his mom and dad. His brother was at a sleep over with a friend. Horatio thought his brother was lucky. He was doing his homework like a good son would do._

"_Horatio." His father called from the downstairs. _

_He didn't sound angry at all, but he wanted to know what his dad wanted and even more he didn't want to piss him off. "Coming dad." He said back and immediately got up and made his way to the living room._

"_Ah Horatio, you should see this." His father said. It was a movie, rated for 18 and older, but his dad thought his son would be able to handle it._

"_Marc, you know he shouldn't be watching that, it's not rated for 18 and above for no reason." Horatio heard his mother say. And that was all it took._

"_Shut up bitch." Marc growled and got up. "Dad, please don't hurt her, she's only worried about me, but I can handle it." He said._

"_Go to your room boy, I'll rent the movie for some other time." He said as he moved towards his wife, seeing her eyes widen in fear._

_Horatio didn't listen of course. He didn't want to see her hurt. He blocked his father's path._

"_Get out of the way boy." Marc snarled threateningly._

"_No, dad she didn't mean it, just don't hurt her." Horatio said._

"_Fine." Marc growled and hit Horatio in the face instead. He hit his wife down once when she tried to stop him, but that he needed to do just once. He heard Horatio cry out in pain, but there was no plea from the boy this time. This surprised him._

_Horatio was scared, but afraid that if he asked his dad not to do it he'd go back to hurting his mother. Instead the boy just took the punishment. The boy cried out every time his father hit, punched or kicked him._

Horatio shot awake in the bathtub. The water was cold now and Horatio couldn't help but sigh. He just washed his hair and got out. He'd just had to make up for the lack of sleep with coffee. He put on his suit and shut up the alarm clock as soon as it started. Only 6:30 am. Four and a half hours left to go. He knew where he'd be spending most of it. He'd go to get some good coffee.

Horatio however wasn't the only one plagued by nightmares. It had been at least thirty years for Jack to have a nightmare about his dad, but this night it all seemed to come back.

_The ten year old Jack was walking home from school. Things were going pretty good, his father had probably gotten that promotion this time. At least the boy hoped he didn't, if not it would mean hell at home._

_Some hours later, around dinner time his father came home. Jack, his brothers and sisters were already seated at the dinner table, waiting for him. Jack heard the door slam closed hard. That was when he knew his dad had not gotten the promotion. The man walked inside, glad to see at least dinner was ready. But he just took a seat and said nothing to her. Dinner progressed in silence as a tension built in the air._

_It couldn't be good and everyone already knew the outcome. Jack knew it, he knew his mom did. "Go to your rooms." He baked at the kids. Jack lead is little brother and sister away from the two adults and tot heir room. He stayed with them as downstairs hell would break lose._

"_They passed me over again!" The man yelled._

"_That was stupid of them, it's their loss." The woman replied._

"_Well I'm glad you agree with me, get me a beer woman." The man then barked._

_She didn't like to be called a woman but she knew her husband's mood now was just fowl and she got him a beer. And another one, and another one. It scared her, her husband's mood was unlikely to get better with more beer. But what happened this time was nothing he'd ever done to her before._

_When it became silent for a while Jack left the room of his younger siblings and sneaked back downstairs, seeing the door ajar, so far everything seemed normal. His father kissed his mom and he thought bah. But adults seemed to like it. His mom pushed him away. "Don't" She said. Dad saw his dad didn't care and hit her across the face before once again kissing her, this time touching her in places no Jack had never seen anyone touch her. She pushed him away again and was punched in the face. At this point Jack couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and ran towards his mother. "Are you ok mom?" He asked her. _

_This action infuriated his father. The 6'4ft tall man grabbed his son by the hair and lifted him up. "This is none of your business, you should know better then to interfere." He barked and punched the boy hard. Jack let out a cry in pain, again and again, every time his father hit him or kicked him. At some point everything turned black._

_The other man seemed satisfied with the result as he turned towards the wife again. Jack couldn't believe what he saw when he came to about five minutes later. His father on top of his mom who was screaming and begging for him to stop. He'd torn of her clothes and was naked himself. He'd heard about this at school, but had no idea what it really was, all he knew was that his mother was in pain and if his body hadn't been aching so much he would have tried to help, but right now he couldn't even pick himself of the floor._

Jack jerked awake in his bed. He sat up, his body covered in cold sweat. "Damn it." He muttered to himself, then his alarm clock came to life. Jack slammed the damn thing into silence. It was time to get up and go to work. It seemed that taking on Horatio's case was having a big influence on him.


	5. The evaluation

**Unexpected Help 5**

Even though Horatio had been counting the hours to the visit, he hated going. He walked into the shrink's practise and took a seat in the waiting room. A few minutes later Jack walked in. "Good morning." He said, but he didn't look very rested, neither did Horatio.

"Good morning." Horatio replied, looking worse then Jack did. "You look like hell by the way."

"So do you." Jack replied and chuckled lightly.

"No kidding. I couldn't sleep, I guess you had the same problem." Horatio said.

"Yes, unfortunately." Jack admitted.

"So why are you helping me Jack, I know what you told me before, but that's not the only reason is it?" Horatio said.

"No, it's not." Jack said, taken by surprise by how straight forward the other man was. "So you figured it out." He said, it was more a statement then a question, Horatio merely nodded. The cat was out of the bag now and the older man was glad about that.

Then Mr. Conrad came in and saw the red haired man. So far he'd only seen him in pictures. He walked up to Horatio who now stood up and met him half way. Horatio was far from happy to be here and the other man annoyed him. "It's good to meet you, I believe we haven't had the pleasure yet." Mr. Conrad said and held out his hand to Horatio.

Horatio completely ignored the man's hand and immediately stepped into the man's personal space. He'd taken his sunglasses of and had hung them around his neck as Mr. Conrad was talking to him. He looked at the man with a look that would send shivers through anyone's spine. "Why don't you just cut the crap. Why are you wasting all our time while we all should be either catching or prosecuting criminals?" Horatio said, his tone was angry, but softly spoken.

Mr. Conrad was taken aback by the bluntness and intensity of this man. "Because I believe you are one of those criminals." Mr. Conrad said.

"We both know that's a load of crap." Horatio replied rather coolly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mr. Conrad replied.

"Of course you don't." Horatio said with a sarcastic undertone which spelled out that he didn't believe the man at all. "Why don't you… just stop wasting all of our time and drop the case, and let all of us focus on some real cases that need our attention. I should be back in Miami catching killers,… but you're wasting my time and yours." Horatio said.

"Like I said before I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Conrad replied.

"We both know you don't even believe that yourself. But keep saying it to yourself, then you may finally start to believe it." Horatio replied.

Dr. Skoda had been watching the conversation and found it rather interesting. "Excuse me gentlemen, but it's time." Dr. Skoda said.

Mr. Conrad smiled. Horatio merely turned around and sighed. The moment was there, finally he could get it over with. But the fact that he hated it was obvious.

Dr. Skoda held the door open. "Please come in." He said, sounding friendly, he could feel the reluctance of the other, but at least he'd showed up. He was also a bit taken aback about the way Horatio had talked to Mr. Conrad just now. He could imagine that Horatio made a great cop. But that wasn't what they were here for.

Dr. Skoda sat down in one chair, Horatio in another. The red head kept his face turned from Mr. Conrad, he knew it would be emotional and the other didn't have to see it. He left his sunglasses where they were for now, they'd probably work against him now.

"Do you know why you're here?" Dr. Skoda asked.

"Because some A.D.A. thinks I'm a cold blooded killer, or at least wants me to be." Horatio answered.

"Could you please explain?" Dr. Skoda asked.

"Mr. Conrad had to dig up a twenty year old case of a shooting. The police had already ruled it a good shooting, yet Mr. Conrad finds it necessary to re-open the case." Horatio said.

"From what I hear there's no evidence that it was a good shooting." Dr. Skoda said.

Horatio said. "But there's no evidence that I shot him in cold blood either. His only 'evidence' is the lack of it." Horatio replied.

"Point taken. Did you shoot him?" Dr. Skoda asked.

"I never denied shooting the man, I just didn't shoot him in cold blood." Horatio replied. He was feeling frustrated by the questions this man was asking, but it seemed like he was trying to get him angry and it was working, well somewhat.

Dr. Skoda was intrigued by how Horatio had avoided telling him the identity of the people involved. The man obviously didn't want to talk about it. "This isn't just another case is it?" He then asked. He'd lead the man into it gently, knowing Horatio would most likely figure that out.

"No, it's not." Horatio answered, keeping his answers as short as he could.

"It's one that's very personal." Dr. Skoda said.

"It is." The red head answered, seeing how the other was leading him to the events of that horrible afternoon.

"Because… ." Dr. Skoda said, wanting Horatio to fill it in.

"Because it involved my family." Horatio said. The strong posture of the man seemed to soften now, dreading what was to come. He didn't want to crumble the way he had in Jack's apartment, he'd almost broken down there.

"What was it like, growing up in your family?" Dr. Skoda asked.

"I think… hell would come pretty close." Horatio said, seeming to want to avoid the object.

"Why would you use that term?" Dr. Skoda recoiled. It was obviously hard to get him to talk, it seemed it was more painful for Horatio then he'd thought it would be.

"If the shoe fits… ." Horatio replied.

Dr. Skoda sighed. This man was actually giving him the run around. If this wasn't such a serious matter it would actually be sort of funny. "What happened in your family that would make you use the term hell?" He then asked, hoping Horatio wouldn't find a way around that one as well.

He couldn't seem to find an answer around this one. The man was good, that Horatio had to admit. He bowed his head and sighed, they'd finally gotten there. "Because of my father." Horatio said, his words were softly spoken, a sadness in them. Anything joyful that his eyes still may have had was gone. In just a few seconds Horatio seemed to look almost ten years older. This matter still weighed heavily upon him.

Dr. Skoda noticed this too. "What did he do?" Dr. Skoda then asked. He had to ask these questions, but he could see it clearly pained the other.

Horatio was a man now that would help people, be strong. He hated having to admit that at one point he hadn't even been able to help himself. "He eh…, he would beat us, …lock us in the closet, …burn us with his cigarettes." Horatio said, words coming out slowly, softly spoken.

"Did he yell at you, abuse you emotionally?" Dr. Skoda said, knowing Horatio knew what would qualify as such.

"You could say that." Horatio answered, it took him a while to gather the courage to actually say that.

"What did he say?" Dr. Skoda then asked, keeping his voice calm and understanding. The defence of the man in front of him seemed to be crumbling or being lowered finally. But he wasn't that surprised. He'd known Horatio had been reluctant, but the man was smart enough to know that it would be in his best interest if he co-operated.

Horatio looked up at the man in front of him for a moment, fighting to hold back his tears at the moment, but then he looked away again. "He… he would blame us for everything that… didn't go his way, told us almost constantly were useless, and… " In his last word Horatio's voice cracked. It took a while before he spoke again, this time in barely more then a whisper. "He'd tell us he wished we were dead." Then he just stared at the floor. He was breaking down in pieces and he had to pick them up in time for the next painful question.

Dr. Skoda noticed that this was, after twenty years still very painful, it seemed as if Horatio had never really dealt with it. He wouldn't be the first to bury himself in his work, he knew another one like that by the name of Jack. McCoy. He waited a few minutes before asking his next question. It would be the hardest one of all. "What happened that afternoon?" Dr. Skoda then asked.

Horatio has seen this one coming. But never the less it would be very hard for him. The only way was to get it over with A.S.A.P. "I was working as usual when my mother called. She said she was going to divorce him, …finally. She was going to serve him the divorce papers and that he was on his way over there." Horatio started, then waited a while. This time there was more detail in his story ten when he'd told Jack.

"How did that make you feel?" Dr. Skoda asked before Horatio could continue.

"It scared me. Of course I was glad she wanted to leave him, but I know my father and… that scared me." Horatio said.

"Please, continue." Dr. Skoda replied.

"By the time I got to my parent's house they were already fighting." Horatio said, waiting a few moments before he continued. "I could hear them yelling through the open windows. I ran to the door and used the spare key from under the doormat to open the door." He said.

"You didn't have a key of your own?" Dr. Skoda then asked.

"No, I moved out as soon as a could and I would have Raymond and my mother over as often as possible." Horatio said. "When I left my father demanded the house key back." Horatio answered. "They didn't seem to have noticed the door open, they were still shouting at each other." Horatio said.

"Where did the shouting come from?" Dr. Skoda asked.

"The kitchen." Horatio said. "I already knew it would turn ugly, but never did I think that he…" Horatio didn't finish the sentence.

"That he'd do what?" Dr. Skoda then asked Horatio after a few moments.

"That… he would… kill her." Horatio said, hearing his voice crack in the middle of the sentence.

"What happened?" Dr. Skoda asked.

"When I reached the kitchen she was… lying on the floor." Horatio said, knowing he no longer could really trust his voice it was now barely more then a whisper. "My father, he was kneeled by her side and he eh, …pulled the knife from her body." Horatio said.

Dr. Skoda looked sad, these were sad events. It seemed Horatio hadn't seen the actual stabbing, but had plenty of reason to assume his father had done it. His mum had been shouting when he'd first arrived after all. "Please continue." He said.

"When he… pulled the knife out, she began to bleed really bad." Horatio said.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Skoda said.

"The knife contained the bleeding somewhat." Horatio said.

"What are you getting at?" Dr. Skoda asked.

This question annoyed Horatio, but he answered anyway. "If he had left the knife in and one of us had called 911 she may have lived." Horatio said. There was an undertone of anger in his voice this time.

This took Dr. Skoda by surprise. He heard the undertone of anger, but he wasn't sure who it was directed to, him for asking a pretty obvious question or the man who had killed his mother.

Horatio saw the look on the man's face. It was just slightly amusing. "The moment I saw them I froze, it took me a few moments to recover, when I did I was sad, but mostly angry. I told him to put the knife down and that he was under arrest for murder." Horatio said.

"How did he react?" Dr. Skoda asked.

"He didn't believe I would arrest him and moved in closer." Horatio said. "At this time I drew my gun and told him once again to put the knife down. He said I wouldn't have the guts to shoot him. I told him I would, if he didn't put the knife down." Horatio said. Now he took a few moments before he continued. "Then he told me it was my fault, that she'd be alive if I hadn't talked her into divorcing him." Horatio said.

"How did that make you feel?" Dr. Skoda asked.

"I was stunned, he always blamed someone else and it seemed to work. When I looked up at him again he came at me with the knife and…" Horatio couldn't finish the sentence yet, after a minute or so he continued. "I shot him." Horatio said, then bowed his head, letting it rest in his hands as a few tears escaped. For a few moments it seemed as if he'd start to cry, Horatio hadn't been sure if he would or not. But he managed to regain enough of his composure to prevent him from breaking down.

Dr. Skoda observed the man in front of him. It was obvious he was not a cold blooded killer. The man had been found with a knife in his hand and had been shot from close range, it supported his story. He'd read the file. "Thank you lieutenant." Dr. Skoda said. "I'll be right back." He said and walked to the small room with the one side window where Jack and Mr. Conrad were waiting.

"And?" Mr. Conrad said.

"I believe him. As you could obviously see and hear he's not a cold blooded killer." Dr. Skoda said.

Jack smiled. Horatio had just added more detail then before, but it had been awfully hard for the man, that was no secret. "Well I trust you'll be dropping the charges now." Jack said.

"No Jack, I won't, in fact I want to talk to you and your client." Mr. Conrad said.

Dr. Skoda sighed, his opinion didn't seem to matter to Mr. Conrad, but at least the judge wanted to talk to him tomorrow. He now walked back into his office. "Well we're done here, thank you for your time." He said and held his hand out towards Horatio.

Horatio stood up and shook the hand of the other, he'd say it had been a pleasure, but it had been a nightmare. "No problem." He said and put his sunglasses on.

"Goodbye lieutenant." Dr. Skoda said.

"Goodbye Doctor." Horatio said and stepped out of the office and Jack and Mr. Conroy appeared form the small adjoining room.

"Mr. Conrad wants to talk to us." Jack said. Horatio rolled his eyes. "Well he's lucky I don't have anything better to do." The red head replied. The trio walked out of the practise and onto the street. They took a short stroll and walked into central park where they sat down on a bench. "So what is it you want to talk to us about?" Horatio asked.

"Well, I want to offer a plea." Mr. Conrad said.

"You got to be kidding me. You got no case and you know it." Jack said.

"He's got no case and he knows it, he just thinks that if he can get me to take a deal it would look good on his résumé." Horatio said. "I'm not taking a plea." Horatio said.

"You should think about it lieutenant, it would be in your best interest." Mr. Conrad said.

"You're so stupid you couldn't find you ass with both hands. You've wasted enough of our time Mr. Conrad." Horatio said and with that merely got up and walked off, Jack following him.

"Well is he really that stupid? Him trying to get you to take a plea would be a smart move." Jack said.

"It was him thinking he could fool me into taking it that was stupid. I'm not that easily fooled" Horatio said.

"Oh well at least he tried, any good prosecutor would. He gets an A for effort." Jack said.

"But an F for results." Horatio said.

"Well the judge will talk to Dr. Skoda tomorrow morning." Jack said.

"Oh and what did Dr. Skoda say?" Horatio then asked.

"He believes you." Jack said.

"I thought so. So the case is as good as dismissed right?" Horatio said.

"I would think so. Well I have to get back to work, I'll call you tomorrow after the hearing." Jack said.

"Ok, good luck with your cases." Horatio said.

"Thank you, bye." Jack said and walked back out of the park.

"Bye." Horatio said and walked in the other direction. He once again had a lot of time to kill.


	6. Time to kill

**Unexpected Help 6**

Horatio had no idea what to do really, well first lunch, but then... . He made his way to a small burger joint and ordered a burger, some fries and a coke. Not the healthiest meal, but it would do for now. He was thinking of what he could do for the rest of the day. Then he thought about Jack. The man was defending his case, but yet he'd never seen the man in action. He smiled he'd go see Jack prosecuting one of his cases. The man had to be good after all. He ate his lunch quietly and decided to walk to the courthouse. There was no rush after all and it wasn't that far, twenty minutes on foot probably.

As he entered the courthouse he looked around, soon bumping into Jack who was on his way to a courtroom. "Horatio? Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Everything is fine. I just have a lot of time to kill and I thought I'd come to see you in action. I accepted your offer and I don't even know anything about your strategies." Horatio said.

Jack smiled, all at once feeling just a bit nervous, which was odd, he hadn't been nervous before a trial in years, it was simply routine. The other man was having an influence on him. First the nightmare, which was related to the case and now him getting nervous for something that was so routine? "True, well I'm due in court now so it looks like you get your wish" Jack said and then walked towards one of the courtrooms. Horatio followed and took a seat in the back.

"All right, the people have rested their case. The defence can call their first witness." The judge said.

"The defence calls Joseph Hall to the stand." The defence attorney said. The defendant got up and walked towards the witness seat. He swore in and sat down.

"Mr. Hall we've heard testimony that you had an affair, is that true?" The defence attorney asked.

"Yes, it is, I never should have, but it's true." The man answered with what Horatio recognised as false remorse.

"So where were you that night between nine pm and midnight?" The defence attorney then asked.

"I was with Sarah." Joseph answered and hung his head low for a moment, performing quite well Horatio thought.

"Mr. Hall, did you want your wife dead?" The defence attorney asked.

"Of course not." Joseph said. Horatio knew that this was the truth, he didn't want her death, just not be married any,more. But with divorces came capital loss, that could have been the motive.

"You were already in the process of divorce. How was that going?" The attorney asked.

"Not all that good, not really smoothly, but we were getting there." Joseph answered.

"Did you murder your wife Mr. Hall?" The defence attorney then asked.

"No I didn't." Mr. Hall said.

"The defence has no further questions your honour." The defence attorney said.

Jack stood up to begin cross. "Your witness." Jack heard Mellnick say as he stood in front of the table of the prosecutors side. "Mr. Hall, could you please tell us what you and Sarah did that night between nine and midnight?" Jack asked.

"Well I asked her to come over to my apartment since my wife was out of town, but she said it was too risky, so I met her at her place instead. We had a late dinner, drank some wine and made love." Joseph said.

"A nice performance Mr. Hall, here's what I think that happened. Sarah did meet you at your house and your wife came home early, she found the two of you in bed. She threatened to expose your affair. Something you couldn't afford and you killed her. Isn't that the truth?" Jack asked. He'd spoken clear but calm at the beginning, but it seemed rage had been boiling in him because at the end of the question he was pretty much shouting.

It was Joseph's reaction that gave him away. He didn't answer defensively directly. He waited, was taken aback apparently. "No, it's not." He said, but it sounded like he wasn't sure of himself.

"On top of that your divorce wasn't going well for you. We checked, she was going to get the house, most of the money too. It would leave you like an average man if not poor, not to mention you were going to have to pay child support. Is that true?" Mr. McCoy then asked.

"It's true, but I did love her, I didn't want her dead." Joseph said.

"But not enough to let her walk away with the knowledge that could ruin your career." Jack said.

"Why don't you just admit it, you were divorcing her, she was going to walk away with everything you worked so hard for. That must have been very hard to accept, but you dealt with that, but then that night she was going to destroy the only chance you had to rebuild your fortune you had since she was going to ruin your career." Mr. McCoy said. "That's why you killed her."

At this Joseph broke down. He began crying, the pressure put on him was too much. "You're right." he said while still sobbing.

"So you admit that you killed your wife Mr. Hall?" Jack now asked the man.

"Yes... I killed her." The man sobbed.

Now the defence attorney approached McCoy. "Could we talk?" The man asked.

"I don't see what there's to talk about, your client confessed." Jack replied.

"Common Jack, a little consideration... ." The man said.

"Consideration? He just confessed to killing is wife." Jack said in disbelief.

"I take it you two can't work something out. Well you two can do closing arguments tomorrow at 11pm." The judge said and left. He thought it would be a waste of time, but it was procedure.

Jack made his way from the courtroom, seeing Horatio waiting in the hallway and walked up to the man. "And, did I pass?" He asked mockingly.

Horatio smiled and ducked his head. "With flying colors." The man then said softly.

Jack smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll talk to you again after the hearing tomorrow." Jack said and made his way back to his office where Serena was waiting for him.

"So who was that you were talking to, I don't think I've seen him around the building before." The blonde said.

"Of course you haven't. That was lieutenant Horatio Caine." Jack said.

"Wait, the man you're defending, what did he come here for?" She asked.

"Well he accepted my offer, but knew little about my strategies, he wanted to see how I did in the courtroom." Jack said.

"And what did he think?" Serena said.

"I think he won't regret taking my offer." Jack said.

"How could he, you made the defendant confess on cross." Serena said and smiled.

Jack smiled back. "It did go better then I hoped. He wasn't so cold blooded after all, he still should do twenty-five to life though." Jack said.

"I agree." Serena said.

"Now let's get back to work, we still got plenty of cases to deal with, it's only 1:30 in the afternoon." Jack said.

Horatio was sitting in the same bar as last time. This time he'd decided to try scotch, he had no idea why though. It wasn't that bad and he was just thinking, killing time. He'd been there for an hour or so and the bartender had even tried to hook him up with some girl. When Horatio had asked why the bartender had said he looked like he needed to get laid. Horatio had been stunned to hear this, but it indeed had been a long time since he'd had sex.

Jack walked in after a long and hard day. He saw the red head again and smiled. "So what brings you here lieutenant?" He asked.

"Good drinks and a reasonable price." Horatio said and smiled at the other man.

"The usual?" The bartender asked and Jack merely nodded. He was obviously a regular. "Yes." Jack said and took a seat next to Horatio.

"So how was your day? Got any more confessions?" Horatio asked.

"I wish." Jack replied and downed half his drink in one go.

"But what was interesting was your conversation with Mr. Conrad this morning. He sure hadn't seen that one coming." Jack said and grinned widely.

"I take it you don't like Mr. Conrad." Horatio said.

"About as much as you do." Jack replied.

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle. He took a sip from his drink. Perhaps the evening wouldn't be so boring after all. "He does seem to be able to get everyone to dislike him. Well it's not our problem at the end of the day he's the one who has to live with himself." Horatio said.

"Better him then me." Jack said, then turned around, seeing nobody was using the dartboard. "How about a game of darts?" Jack then asked with a predatory smile.

"I never really played darts, it's probably a bad idea, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Horatio said jokingly.

"Come on you can fire your gun and aim well, it can't be that bad." Jack said.

"I suppose you're right." Horatio said, but still didn't like the idea, it had something to do with that predatory smile he just saw on the face of the other.

Jack got up and got the darts from the board. "All right, let's see how bad it is." Jack said and handed the darts to Horatio.

Horatio felt slightly nervous, but he'd do his best. He wasn't sure how accurate he could aim with those things. But his score wasn't bad at all. 20, 18 and 5 and one damn close to the bulls eye. The red head got up and returned with the darts. "Your turn."

"And you're trying to tell me you've never played before?" Jack said and now took the darts with a grin on his face.

"Well I may have thrown a couple of darts back in my youth, but I haven't played in like twenty years."

Horatio said. It was Jack's score that kept him silent, no wonder the man liked to play darts.

Double 20, double 19 and a bull's-eye. "Well I still got it." The older man said.

"No wonder you like to play darts." Horatio said and grumbled a bit. This he couldn't even come close to winning.

Jack smiled at the other. "Yeah, I suppose it is." Jack said.

"Perhaps I should take you tot he shooting range and see how well you do with a gun." Horatio said.

"Oh no, no guns for me." Jack said.

"Don't worry, you don't have to own one, you could use mine to fire with." Horatio said.

"That's not what I mean, I really don't like guns. I know the police needs them, but I don't like them and don't need them." Jack replied.

Around midnight Horatio decided to go. Having lost to games of darts had been enough. He was also sort of drunk and he hailed a cab and merely got back to his hotel.

Jack left shortly after; he still had a long day at work ahead tomorrow.


	7. The second hearing

**Unexpected Help 7**

First that Friday Jack had to give a closing argument in the Hall case. To his surprise he saw Horatio again, in the back of the courtroom. Oh well the man could kill his time the way he wanted. But first the defence attorney was up. This had to be a hard one to write. He was just glad he didn't have to do it, but knowing the other attorney she'd come up with something.

Melnick got up and walked to the front of the table. "We've all heard my client confess. There's no doubt about that. He was put under an intense and immense load of stress. First the divorce, the fact that he would lose almost everything but his job. That's very bad, try to put yourself in his shoes. You're a wealthy man, married and when your wife divorces you she takes it all, most of he money, the house, the kids. Leaving you with not even a place to stay. True, my client has his own mistake to thank him for that, but we're all human and we all make mistakes. But he snapped that one moment his wife threatened to destroy his career too, the only means he had to regain a good life, get enough money for a new place. The last bit of stability left in his life was about to be torn away. He lost it completely. In that moment he killed her. And now he's left with nothing but guilt eating away at him. Put yourself in his shoes and see if you think his actions were the cause of extreme emotional disturbance. If so ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have to find him not guilty." She said and sat down, leaving the stage for Jack.

Jack had to think for a moment. Then he stood up. "He was indeed under stress, no question about it. I'm sure many people in this courtroom have gone through divorce and not always an easy one, but no-one here killed their spouses. But he stood a lot to gain from her death. Not losing his house and fortune for one. The scenario that took place is that from a movie. Bringing your lover to your own place, wife out of town, she comes home early. The one who was under an extreme emotional disturbance was his wife, finding him in bed with another woman." Jack said and then paused. "The ME said that she'd been stabbed only once. If this was a crime of rage and passion, if he had really lost control there would have been more stab wounds. It was just one, well placed stab wound. I think Mr. Hall never lost control that night, he just killed her." Jack said and with that ended his speech and sat down again.

Horatio had been convinced, he just hoped the jury would see it that way. With that he left the courtroom and headed out, he still had some time to kill before Jack would call him with the results of the hearing.

At three that afternoon Jack and Mr. Conrad were once again at judge McKenzie's chambers. They walked inside seeing the young judge was already waiting for them. Dr. Skoda now joined them. "Please have a seat." She said. The three men sat down. "Dr. Skoda you have interviewed the defendant?" she asked.

"I have your honour." Dr. Skoda said.

"And what do you find?" The judge asked.

"It's my professional opinion that he told me the truth. He shot his father in self defence." Dr. Skoda said.

"Ok, in that case the defence moves to dismiss the charges." Jack said.

"Just one question. Does he feel guilty?" Mr. Conrad asked.

"He does. Even though it was self defence Mr. Conrad it was his father. Often children have a love hate relationship with an abusive parent. He still loved his father at the time he shot him. Guilt is a funny thing counsellor. People can feel guilty when they're not at fault or not feel guilt when they shoot. Socio paths can kill in cold blood and not feel any while others blame themselves for an accident that killed a loved one. Guilt doesn't always lead to a guilty person." Dr. Skoda said.

Mr. Conrad had wanted to interrupt Dr. Skoda, but didn't get the chance to do so.

"Motion granted. Charges are dismissed." The judge said.

Jack smiled and got up. He thanked Dr Skoda while Mr. Conrad just left, not very happy at all. But even the younger attorney knew he needed grounds for appeal and after twenty years the chance that he'd get those were slim to none at best. This case was over and he lost.

Jack walked into his office and picked up the phone. He dialled Horatio's number again.

Horatio picked up the phone. "Horatio Caine." He said.

"Hi Horatio. The hearing just ended and the charges are dismissed." Jack said.

"I expected nothing less." Horatio said.

Jack smiled. "Good."

"So we got something to celebrate." Horatio said.

"Al right, what do you have in mind?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea really, It's been a while since I organised anything close to a party." Horatio said.

Jack chuckled. "How about this. You come to my place and bring dinner." The man said, no idea why he didn't ask to go out to a restaurant.

"Sure, I think I should be able to find it. You like Italian?" He then asked.

"Surprise me." Jack said.

"Al right then, I will." Horatio said.

"Tonight at eight?" Jack asked.

"Eight it is." Horatio said and with that ended the conversation.


	8. Celebrating

**Unexpected Help 8**

That evening at eight Horatio rang the doorbell of Jack's apartment. He was holding a bag containing some Italian food and something else too. Jack opened the door and smiled. "Hi. Please come in." He said.

Horatio stepped inside and took his jacket off. Then he grabbed the bag and walked inside. The table was a mess, covered with files and notes. Horatio figured they'd be eating in front of the TV. He couldn't remember the last time he'd sat at home at the dinner table.

Jack returned with two plates, two forks and two knives and put them down. "So what did you bring us?" He asked. He did ask the red head to surprise him.

"Nothing fancy." Horatio said and pulled out a big plastic container with Spaghetti and one with the sauce and a bag of rasped cheese. "And I have something else for you." He said and pulled out a present, it was a bottle of some sort.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Jack said, nevertheless he opened the present the other handed him. A big smiled appeared on his face when he saw the bottle of a good brand of eight year old scotch. "How did you know?" Jack asked.

"I know." Horatio said and smiled a bit seeing he'd had it right. "Well the liquor cabinet was a dead giveaway." The red head answered. He'd noticed that at his last visit.

Jack chuckled lightly. "I suppose it is. Thank you." He said and put the bottle down. He took a portion from the spaghetti and the sauce and sat down on the couch.

Horatio followed his example. Eating spaghetti on a couch, that wasn't a very good idea he thought, but so far it seemed to go alright.

"Wanna watch TV?" Jack asked as he reached for the remote.

"Sure." Horatio said and took a bite. He felt very comfortable with a man he hardly knew. The man had kept him from going to trial and perhaps even prison. That helped. But still so at ease, it had been a while since he felt anything coming remotely close.

Jack turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. "Have you seen the news yet?" The older man asked.

"Not yet." Horatio said and pulled his legs under him now, getting comfortable on the couch. It was like spending time with an old friend.

"The news it is then." Jack said and flipped to the news channel. Then he took a bite and looked at the other. The man seemed to look younger now this burden was of his shoulder, also happier. Jack though he looked cute. The older man was surprised by his own thinking. Although he'd experimented with his sexuality in college and a short period thereafter he hadn't been with a man for at least thirty years. But obviously he hadn't turned into a straight arrow.

The news was as always bad news. A robbery here, a fire there, negotiations gone wrong etc, etc. Horatio watched it, then saw his own face on the news. It was a local channel he realised. He'd been cleared of all charges it said. Well there only had been one. He sighed, now all of New York knew. Oh well he'd be back in Miami soon. Then he noticed they seemed to make quite a point of a prosecutor defending him. He heard Jack's nickname for the first time. Hang'em high McCoy. He thought it suited the style of the other.

They finished eating quietly while watching the news. Horatio put his plate down on the coffee table. Then he pulled dessert out from the bottom of the bag. Two small portions of tiramisu. He handed one to Jack. "I hope you like it." Horatio said.

"Yeah, I like it." Jack said and opened the plastic container. He took one of the plastic spoons that had been added. He didn't want to separate from the red head yet, not tonight. After dessert Jack got up and brought the plates back to the kitchen and threw the empty packages into the trash can. He knew he liked the other, but should he make a move? Horatio was going back to Miami tomorrow. He knew he did want the other, badly.

Horatio was still sitting on the couch, watching TV. Not that there was anything interesting on. He wasn't paying attention to it, just pretending he did. He could feel Jack's gaze on him and a tension spread in the atmosphere, an erotic one Horatio realised. Yet it didn't make him uncomfortable as he always had suspected it would if another male would be attracted to him. But this time it wasn't, in fact it seemed the feeling went both ways. Horatio felt the other stare at him and let him.

Jack was looking at Horatio. He knew the other had to know he was staring. A cop like Horatio would know. Yet he didn't say anything about it. He was studying Horatio's form, the man looked good, in good shape. And there was something about the lips of the other, small, but so pink he just wanted to kiss them. He realised they both knew what would happen. He walked over to Horatio.

Horatio turned to see the other walking towards him. He knew what was going to happen and instead of trying to stop it he wanted it, his body did, his mind was confused. But that soon disappeared when he felt the lips of the other man. Hesitant at first though he returned the kiss.

Jack slowly deepened it, licking with his tongue over the bottom lip of the other, wanting entrance. He gently pulled Horatio up and against him, putting his arms around him. He groaned as his hardening cock made contact with the other.

Horatio parted his lips, sliding his tongue out and let his tongue inter wine with Jack's for a slow sensual dance. As their bodies made contact Horatio instinctively bucked against the other, letting out a low groan. There was no doubt about it now, he wanted this, badly.

Jack felt Horatio pressing their erections together and groaned, they were overdressed for this occasion and he began by unbuttoning Horatio's shirt, fumbling with one button after another. He broke the kiss panting, needing air.

Horatio thought Jack had the right idea and slid is hands up to slide the jacket of the shoulder of the other, then made quick work of the tie, then beginning to unbutton the shirt too. He kissed Jack again, sliding his tongue out, wanting more from the other. Although inexperienced he knew what he wanted, for now kissing and get undressed. He was fumbling with the buttons, just like Jack was, but he got them undone faster. He was used to working with small objects. He let the shirt fall from Jack's shoulders moments before his own dropped to the ground. He looked at the other man. He looked pretty good, average build, not skinny, not fat, just plain good.

Jack was surprised about how fast Horatio had managed to get him half naked, but that was a good thing. He finally managed to undo the last button and slid the shirt of Horatio's shoulders and looked at the well toned chest. The lieutenant was obviously in good shape. Enough time had gone to waist and he pulled the red head close again, hands sliding over the now bare back and down to the curve of the other's ass.

Horatio had placed his hands on Jack's chest, experimenting to see what the other would like. His touches were light and teasing, sliding from the chest, to the stomach and back up again, now pinching the nipples of the other. He smirked when it earned him a moan from the other.

Jack felt the slightly cold finger tips from Horatio softly caressing his skin, then pinch his nipples. He moaned softly, squeezing Horatio's ass in return. It felt nice and firm in his hands, he was going to love fucking him and he pressed their bodies together again, feeling his hard one rub against the other. He groaned, they were still overdressed. His hands now undid Horatio's belt, the button and zipper. He let the pants slide to the floor and gently rubbed over Horatio's boxers.

Horatio bucked his hips against Jack's hand as the other stroked him. His hands reached to Jack's pants now, undoing the button and zipper, letting it slide down. They had to break apart now. Both of the kicked their shoes off, then took their socks off, leaving their clothes on the ground. By now both were only clad in their boxers as Jack kissed Horatio and lead the other to the bedroom.

Horatio followed, not wanting to break their passionate kiss. He was getting a bit bolder and for now actually seemed to take the lead. He began to kiss his way down Jack's neck, feather light kisses, tongue flicking out from time to time, looking for sensitive spots on the body of the other. He kissed down over Jack's chest. He took one of his lover's nipples between his teeth very gently and gave a slight tug before repeating it to the other. His hands began to slide down the boxers of the other, exposing him.

Jack kissed back and was indeed surprised by the actions of the other, but he wouldn't complain. He tilted his head to give the other better access and moaned softly. A first timer with men yes, but he'd been around in general. Jack wasn't surprised about that either. He gasped sharply. When Horatio tugged on his nipples, gently as the other did it, it felt amazing. He could feel his boxers being pulled down and was glad about it, his cock sprang free, in erection it was almost eight inches long and 2,5inches wide.

Jack now pulled the other man back up and slid the boxers down of the other's body, not wasting any more time.

Horatio was glad that they finally were naked. His throbbing cock sprang free. It was a bit over eight inches in length and almost three inches thick. Jack smiled as he saw the big rod in front of him. He gave it a lick, teasingly before moving back up again. He kissed Horatio again, gently, teasingly as he guided the other down on the bed, his cock was beginning to throb now. He kissed down Horatio's neck to his collar bone to his chest. He gently tugged on the other's nipples as Horatio had done to him, earning a sharp gasp from the other. He smirked, kissing and licking his way down. He dipped his tongue into Horatio's bellybutton and twisted it around, earning a soft moan from the red head. Jack smirked again and reached back up, reaching to the nightstand and took out some body lotion. He covered his fingers with it and used his other hand to spread Horatio's legs. He pulled him up and gently let one lube covered finger slide his lover's ass.

Horatio let out a soft moan, at least this part of him had never been taken before and he was tight, but one finger felt good. He could feel it wiggle in him, stretching him gently. He let out a moan as it stroked over a very sensitive spot. He felt the other add a second finger as he was stretched again, but the gentleness of it made it pleasant rather then painful.

Jack slid one finger in, wiggled it around, he felt how tight Horatio was and that was good. He smirked hearing the moan, knowing that would be the spot to hit soon. He slipped in a second finger and wiggled them around again, gently stretching the red head, then adding a third and fourth, all this time he was gentle, stretching the red head little by little. Then he pulled his fingers out and positioned his throbbing cock at the entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

Horatio now felt the third finger enter and not long after a fourth. He groaned, he wanted more. He smiled when finally he felt the head of Jack's cock against his entrance. "Ready." He said softly. He gasped as he felt Jack's big cock slide inside him, deeper then the other's finger ever would have been able to reach. He looked up at Jack, smiling a bit, he couldn't reach him now.

Jack smiled back, glad Horatio loved it as much as he did. He began to thrust slowly, but deeply, changing the angle to hit that one particular spot. The moan from the other told him he'd found it again. He sped up his thrusting now, bit by bit, letting out a soft moan with each thrust and with each thrust hitting the other's prostate.

Horatio felt like he was in heaven and gasped sharply when Jack hit his prostate with his cock, again and again. This was driving the red head crazy, tension building in his body, his breathing quickened, letting out a moan or gasp when he could. Had he known sex with another man could be this good he'd have done it a long time ago.

Jack now sped up his thrusting, pounding into the red head hard and fast, feeling his climax come closer and closer. If Horatio didn't come from this Jack had other plans with him. He sped up more and then…release. He moaned out Horatio's name and came hard, leaving a big load inside the red head. He smiled and let his cock slip out. He panted a little but began to kiss down Horatio's neck and stomach and further down. Then he saw the very hard cock and smiled. He licked it playfully before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, teasing it with his tongue.

Horatio was so close to coming when he felt he other shoot his seed inside of him and pull out. He was a bit disappointed, but not for long. The trail of kissed lead south, the right direction. He groaned when feeling Jack's tongue, gasping when the other took him into his mouth, bucking his hips upward.

As Horatio thrusted up he let the hard cock slide deep into his throat and began to suck on him hard, moving back and forth, wanting to taste the other. He did his best to keep a fast tempo, knowing the other was close.

Horatio groaned as the other began to get more bold and thrusted upwards, meeting jacks movements half way, thrusting hard and fast. It was when Jack touched his balls that he flew over the edge, moaning out his lover's name. He shot a big load deep down in Jack's throat, then relaxed his body, his cock slipping from the mouth of the other.

Jack smiled deciding to try something and almost immediately tasted the cum of the other when he touched Horatio's balls. It was salty, sort of spicy even. He panted a bit and rolled off of his lover and lied down next to him. "That was amazing." Jack said.

"Understatement." Horatio said. He felt like he'd been to heaven and back again. "If I'd known it could be so good to have sex with another man I would have tried it a long time ago." The red head said.

Jack chuckled and smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said, looking tired. "how about we get some sleep." He then said.

"Good idea." Horatio said, then yawned. The two men move closer to each other and fell asleep. No nightmares this time.


	9. The morning After

**Unexpected Help 9**

Horatio woke up early the next morning. To his surprise no nightmares this night. It was still dark outside and he could see the silhouettes of the things in this room. He felt the warmth of the still sleeping man next to him and thinking about last night made him smile a bit. His ass felt sore, but in a good way. He rolled to his right side, watching the other sleep, listening to the slow and even breathing. It was thanks to Jack that he had discovered this part of himself. He never would have found out on his own. He looked at the alarm clock on Jack's side of the bed, it read 6:30. He'd more or less slept through the night in ages.

He had a dilemma, he had to return to Miami, but didn't want to go without the other man. What they had shared last night had opened his eyes and to be honest he would like something to happen before he had to leave. Thank the other man for more then one thing, but how? Perhaps some mind blowing sex would work, but he didn't know that much about having sex with another man. He could always experiment, take his time and tease, that usually worked, that could get him all wound up he knew. The question would be how would Jack react to that. He smirked at his own thoughts. Before last night he never even could have considered it. Horatio could feel the other beginning to stir now. "Good morning." He said softly.

Jack opened his eyes and looked over, then the events of last night came back to him. "Good morning." He said sleepily. "How are you feeling?" Jack then asked the red head, he wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt the other too bad. A sore ass was likely, and not unusual, but it shouldn't be too bad.

"Well my ass is a bit sore, but I'm just fine." Horatio said and smiled. As he remained under the covers he moved to straddle Jack.

Jack looked up to the other in surprise, seeing a playful grin on the face of the other. Now if this was what he thought it was it would be one hell of a way to wake up.

Horatio felt slightly nervous because of what he was about to do, but that wouldn't stop him. He leaned down, catching the lips of the other. Then he sucked gently on Jack's bottom lip before letting his tongue slide in and going over the teeth of his lover, then exploring the roof of his lover's mouth before poking the other's tongue.

Jack decided it was Horatio's turn to take the lead, he sure seemed eager to be and submitted to the other. He moaned a little when the other sucked on his bottom lip, a specifically sensitive spot for him. He felt the tongue of the other slide inside his mouth and opened it a bit further so his lover had better access. The muscle was everywhere, then he let his tongue dance with Horatio's as his cock was growing hard now. The other had learnt quickly.

Horatio could feel the other growing hard, his own cock getting hard too. They were still naked thanks to last night's events. Horatio broke the kiss and panted lightly as he kissed his way up to nibble on Jack's earlobe, licking the spot right behind the ear before laying a trace of feather light kissed down the other's neck before dipping his tongue in the junction of the right shoulder and neck, checking the reactions he got from his lover. He smirked, this was going well.

Jack let out a low groan. This sure was a very good way to wake up, he loved it. Wit every kiss it felt like his skin was on fire, sparks went through him every time, he could feel his cock beginning to throb as hard as he was.

Horatio was having far to much fun to pick up the pace now. No he wouldn't, not by a long shot. He laid a trail of kisses to Jack's right nipple, then gently tugged on it. He then blew air over the wet nub and teased it with his tongue, flicking over it a couple of times, enjoying the reactions he got from the other. He then gently tugged on the other nipple, licking over it once before blowing air over it, repeating the treatment while smirking.

Jack arched his back, letting out a moan as Horatio tugged his nipple. Now he couldn't help but wonder if Horatio really had never done this with a man before. But thinking seemed to become impossible. He shivered, feeling the cool air on his nipple. Another low groan escaped the man as he tried to shift, wanting some friction on his hard cock. Then the same thing all over again, on his left side now. He groaned impatiently. "Just stop the teasing please.." Jack said.

"Patience is a virtue." Horatio teased, giving both nipples one last tug before he kissed and licked his way to Jack's stomach, dipping his tongue into the other's belly button while stroking over the other's sides lightly, barely touching. On purpose he avoided Jack's crotch and stopped at his hip. One hand began to stroke his lover's right thigh slowly and teasingly, never touching where Horatio knew Jack would want his hand.

_Patience my ass._ Jack thought to himself before letting out a loud groan and thrusting up his hips or at least trying to do so. Horatio kept him pinned down good. The man was avoiding his crotch on purpose, teasing him and he knew it, he loved it and it was driving him crazy. Why couldn't the red head just cut the teasing, he'd be just as happy. His cock was leaking pre-cum on a pretty steady pace now, running down the big hard shaft.

Horatio saw it and smirked, he was doing something right. He pressed his lips on Jack's again, the kiss was as gentle, slow and teasing as his touches had been. Once again he sucked on Jack's bottom lip, sorta hard. He dipped his tongue in and let it dance with Jack's, never giving up the dominance of the kiss. He broke the kiss after a minute or so, panting softly and decided it was time for some more teasing. One hand began to stroke Jack's inner thighs, close to the man's crotch as he nibbled on Jack's earlobe again. But he too was getting more excited and he wasn't sure how long his self-control would last. Time to get to the good part.

Jack moaned into the kiss, trying to get at least that under his control, but he failed, the other kept him under wraps. He was writhing under Horatio, desperate to get on with it. A loud groan escaped him as Horatio was teasing both his thighs and earlobe. He looked at the red head, panting hard, dark brown eyes glazed over with lust.

Horatio tilted his head and looked into Jack's eyes, seeing the lust, his own were just as much glazed over with lust as well. He reached over to the night stand, to the bottle of body lotion. He covered a few of his fingers now. He pulled Jack's legs over his shoulders and slid in the first finger. It felt very tight and just the thought of having his cock in here got him to grow harder. After a little while he moved in a second finger. He began to make a scissor movement inside Jack's ass, widening the other man carefully, but he did something else. He was looking for that spot the other had struck inside him last night, the one that had him seeing stars.

Jack was already glad Horatio had decided to get to the good stuff. He smiled as Horatio reached over to the night stand. The red head copied his moves from last night well, very well. He groaned softly as he felt the first finger enter him. It had been so long since he'd had anything up there. He gasped when the second finger entered him. He could feel the fingers moving inside him, stretching him. He remembered seeing Horatio's cock from last night and it was bigger then is own, he was going to love having that inside of him. Then his body tensed as he let out a loud moan, feeling the fingers inside stroking his prostate.

Horatio smiled, he knew he'd found the spot. He now entered a third finger, keeping up the stretching, he knew he had to. As he felt the other had stretched a bit he added his fourth finger and carefully stretched his partner for the last part. He added one last teasing stroke over Jack's prostate before sliding out his fingers. He now covered his big hard cock with body lotion, slicking it enough to enter the other. He pressed the tip of erection against Jack's entrance while holding the other, legs hoisted over his shoulder. "Ready?" He then asked the other, just checking.

Jack was glad Horatio took the time for this, but on the other side impatient. The other stretched him good and his body tensed up again as he felt the other stoke his prostate again. He felt the fingers withdraw from him, feeling empty at the loss of contact and whimpered softly, but he knew what Horatio was doing. He groaned lowly when he finally felt the tip of the Horatio's cock against his entrance. "Ready." Jack said, his tone low and husky.

Horatio smiled and pushed in a bit, slowly, gently. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the other. He groaned, the other felt very tight around him. He held still when he was all the way in so his lover could get used to his size. He leaned forward and kissed Jack again, leading a trail back down, giving each nipple a gentle tug again, then he looked the other in the eyes. He was surprised when Jack thrusted his hips against him. The other was obviously ready. He began to thrust slowly and deeply, aiming for Jack's prostate with every thrust. He wanted to drive the other crazy. He could feel Jack tense around him every time and he knew he hit the right spot. It took all of his self control to not start pounding into the other hard and fast.

Jack felt himself stretch when the other came inside, mixing pain and pleasure. He had the feeling he could feel the other in his throat by the time Horatio was in all the way. It took a few moments, but then his body relaxed more and had gotten used to the lieutenant's size. He groaned when Horatio began kissing him again, his skin felt as if it was on fire. He arched his back when the red head tugged on his nipples again, gasping sharply. He thrusted his hips up, ready to get started, having head enough of the teasing. The red head got the message. His whole body tensed as the red head found his prostate at the very first thrust and kept thrusting slowly it got worse. Every time the other stoked over his prostate, every time he either gasped or moaned. He reached for his throbbing cock, he just needed to get some friction on it, only to get his hand slapped away and so the sweet torture continued.

Horatio saw the desperation in Jack's eyes, but slapped his hand away, he had other plans with that. He loved the reactions of the other, the clear enjoyment from the sweet torture, how badly he wanted it to end and how badly he wanted it to last at the same time. His thrusts were torturing slow, but began to slowly speed up, Horatio too was getting more excited and his self control was slowly slipping.

Jack was glad Horatio was speeding up, but it still went way to slow. He wanted to reach for his cock again, but he knew Horatio would only slap his hand away. He gripped the sheets tightly and let out a loud moan when the other once again hit his prostate. His cock was so hard it was beginning to hurt now and a small puddle of pre-cum had formed on his stomach.

Horatio couldn't really control himself any longer and began to speed up more and more. In about a minute he was pounding hard and fast into his lover, aiming for the prostate every time until he finally came hard. He moaned out Jack's name and shot is seed deep and hard inside the other. After he road out his orgasm he looked at the painfully hard cock of his lover and licked his lips. He was panting, but he was going to suck the other dry.

Jack was glad when Horatio finally let himself go. He could only moan and gasp with each thrust, trying to keep breathing, which was a task on its own. The other stopped and he could feel Horatio's seed coat his insides. He looked up at Horatio, his own cock still painfully hard. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the red head lick his lips, he knew what was to come and braced himself for it.

Horatio licked over the head, teasing again, licking up the pre-cum that was on the shaft and the puddle of pre-cum that had formed at the base. It tasted salty, it was good. Then he decided to take the other of guards and took him deep inside his throat and sucked very hard all at once, his tongue teasing the base. It shouldn't take long before he'd receive a mother load he knew. He kept on the hard sucking, then when he felt Jack tense up more then before he let most f the cock slip out until just the head was in and let the load splash into his mouth, tasting his lover, swallowing all but just a little. He kept that in his mouth and moved up, he kissed Jack and let his tongue slide inside, letting his lover taste himself.

Jack groaned loudly, not the teasing again. No the other wasn't. He almost shouted out when all at once his cock slid deep inside Horatio's mouth, it felt to him like he'd stuck his cock into a vacuum cleaner or something. The sucking, the teasing at the base, it sent him over the edge in less then a minute, coming hard, shooting a very large load into the red head's willing mouth. He was panting, exhausted and morning had just begun. He instinctively kissed back, tasting his own cum. He had to break the kiss for air. He looked at his lover, completely overwhelmed but very happy. "That was amazing." Jack said. "Are you sure you've never been with another man before last night?" Jack then asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Horatio said and smirked. He rolled off and lied down next o Jack again. His plane didn't leave until late afternoon, for now he wanted a bit more sleep.

"You learn fast." Jack commented and closed his eyes drifting to sleep again, just like the red head next to him.


End file.
